


Drastically Redefining Protocol [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: Drastically Redefining Protocol [Podfic] [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well first of all, a big thanks to rageprufrock for not only writing what is probably my very favorite Merlin fic, but letting me share it with you all as well. This is another podfic for me that has been a long time coming. I originally recorded it somewhere around the vicinity of summer 2009 and then tucked it away for myself because another podficcer had beat me to requesting it. Seeing as a bit of time has passed and there's been some interest building for it again, I contacted Pru back and she was kind enough to speak to the original requester on my behalf. They were very gracious and were fine with letting me post my version first.</p><p>So hey, if you don't like it my reading, be reassured that at some point you can probably expect a better one. :)</p><p>I had a lot of fun recording this! It was difficult not to crack up trying to say some of the lines and reading the articles in the appropriately annoying netspeak. (Pretty sure my neighbors think I read the internet out loud now.) And I kind of love channeling Bradley James' voice. Especially when he is saying things like "The Prince of Wales does not molest children!"</p><p>For the full experience, you should also head over to the original story and see all the amazing artwork that is interspersed with it because the images add a lot, and there is some detail there that didn't necessarily make it into the main podfic. Also, it is all gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission.</i></p></blockquote>





	Drastically Redefining Protocol [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drastically Redefining Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



  
**Cover Art By:** mklutz

 **Length:** 4:25:41  
**Format/Download:**  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/drp-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/drp-m4b.zip)  
Audiofic Archive: [Zipped mp3 file (236 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drastically-redefining-protocol) | [Zipped m4b file (119 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drastically-redefining-protocol-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> Well first of all, a big thanks to rageprufrock for not only writing what is probably my very favorite Merlin fic, but letting me share it with you all as well. This is another podfic for me that has been a long time coming. I originally recorded it somewhere around the vicinity of summer 2009 and then tucked it away for myself because another podficcer had beat me to requesting it. Seeing as a bit of time has passed and there's been some interest building for it again, I contacted Pru back and she was kind enough to speak to the original requester on my behalf. They were very gracious and were fine with letting me post my version first.
> 
> So hey, if you don't like it my reading, be reassured that at some point you can probably expect a better one. :)
> 
> I had a lot of fun recording this! It was difficult not to crack up trying to say some of the lines and reading the articles in the appropriately annoying netspeak. (Pretty sure my neighbors think I read the internet out loud now.) And I kind of love channeling Bradley James' voice. Especially when he is saying things like "The Prince of Wales does not molest children!"
> 
> For the full experience, you should also head over to the original story and see all the amazing artwork that is interspersed with it because the images add a lot, and there is some detail there that didn't necessarily make it into the main podfic. Also, it is all gorgeous.
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
